The instant invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more specifically it relates to a vacuum exhaust dust collector.
Numerous vacuum cleaners have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean carpets, upholstery and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,599; 4,145,198 and 4,512,057 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.